


Harry Potter and The Year He Met His Godfather-in-law (It's a thing now)

by HufflePuffer



Series: PoA Godfather-In-Law AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: AU Where Remus and Sirius married before James and Lily (so I guess in this AU people are okay with gays) so when Sirius became Godfather, Remus was the Godfather-in-law (I just made that up).I guess since Sirius is a convicted killer it's a little angsty, but it's mostly fluff.





	Harry Potter and The Year He Met His Godfather-in-law (It's a thing now)

Remus Lupin was sitting in the Staff Room dipping some chocolate biscuits in this tea, when he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who walked into the room carrying a package.

"Remus, could I request something of you? Harry Potter received the package and we're unsure of who sent it, would you mind taking a glance over it?"

Remus took a glance at the package and almost choked on his tea. After taking a moment to swallow, he looked at McGonagall with an eyebrow raised.

"Profess- I mean, Minerva, who exactly do you think sent this?"

"Well, Sirius Black! If he's planning to kill the boy a cursed broom would be a good way of finishing him off!"

"Well, I suppose in a way your right. Technically that broom was bought by Sirius Black."

Minerva gave him an odd look at this, "I know you were very close with the man, but how can you tell?"

"I gave it to him."

McGonagall's eyes widened at this, not entirely sure what to make of it, she seemed stunned into silence, so Remus continued.

"I hate to use my husbands money, but as this is Harry, I'm making an exception, besides, I need to take revenge some way, and spending mountains of his money on a broom for the boy everyone's certain he's trying to kill seems good enough."

"You sound as if you're saying you don't think he's come for Potter!"

Lupin gave a sad smile at this and his eyes seemed to cast downwards, as if he'd rather be doing anything but having this conversation.

"I know what he did, but it's hard not be biased... he may have killed my best friends and a dozen others, but he's still the man I loved..."

McGonagall stepped behind him and awkwardly put her hands around him, half hugging him, half patting his back.

It wasn't a great life Lupin had, but considering he met his Godson-in-law and got a stable job, his life seemed to be getting better. Bit by bit.

**Author's Note:**

> A Kudo goes a long way to making my day better and it takes a second to click the button (am I good at begging?)
> 
> A comment goes a long way too, feel free to share criticism, whether you liked it, or just call me a twat, I don't really care!


End file.
